Crazy
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Emeralddusk challenge for Halex. Try this out. I think you might be surprised. Rated T to be safe.


_**Nope, Don't own WOWP. Wish I did. But I don't**_

* * *

Harper stormed down the street.

"How can they say that to me?" she muttered furiously. "Just because the outfit was made of hamburger doesn't mean they had to call me crazy. The hamburger would have stuck just fine had Gigi and her clones not splashed water on it. And then to have Alex stare at me as if nothing had happened! I thought she was my best friend."

Harper huffed and continued walking. She didn't know exactly where she was walking to; she just knew she had to walk. The nurse had given her some clothes to put on after the incident and Harper couldn't have been more disgusted.

"Who wants to wear simple clothes like a pink T-shirt and jeans?" the redhead asked herself softly, turning into Waverly Park. "They're so… odd. I don't understand why people find them so attractive."

Sitting down on a park bench, Harper thought about Alex. The tears in her eyes reinforced themselves as she thought about her secret love. "How can I ever tell her?" Harper murmured. "She'd hate me. I know how she looks at the other lesbian girls in school. She doesn't like them."

Harper sighed. "She'll never accept me as her best friend if she finds out."

Harper sat on the bench for a long time and just thought of different scenarios where she would tell Alex she loved her. Harper didn't know how long she had been sitting on the bench, but someone sitting next to her, jostled her from her thoughts. Looking about, Harper felt her heart speed up at seeing Alex next to her.

"Hey, Harper, you okay?" the brunette asked worriedly.

Harper nodded and sat up straighter. "Hey, Alex. What are you doing here?" the redhead asked.

"Looking for you?" Alex snorted. "I was worried when I got home and you weren't in your room. You sure you're ok?"

Harper looked to Alex and felt the betrayal in her stomach. "No Alex, I'm not ok. You didn't stick up for me in school. I was exposed in my bra and underwear to the entire hall. How could you do that to me? I thought we were best friends."

Alex rubbed her back comfortingly. "Harper, I know I should have stood up for you while you were there, covered in water, but it just kinda shocked me a little, that Gigi was that low. I gave her a really good piece of my mind once you left though."

Harper looked up at her friend skeptically. "You did?" she asked.

"Yeah, and now Gigi has to get her nose redone, her drones need to grow their hair back… and I'm suspended for two days."

Harper stared at Alex in horror. "Suspended?" she exclaimed. "Your parents are gonna flip out!"

"I know." Alex sighed. "But no one messes with **my** best friend, makes her cry and gets away with it. How are you feeling?"

What Harper wanted to say was… "So in love with you it almost kinda hurts."

Harper covered her mouth with her hands and felt tears sting at her eyes. She could _NOT_ believe she just said that. Now Alex was going to hate her! Harper quickly stood and turned to hurry away.

"Wait, Harper, I have something to tell you."

Harper turned around with rejection written all over her face. She wanted to stop the tears from coming out, but she couldn't; she was just too afraid that Alex would hate her.

"Harper, I love you too. You know that, right?"

Harper shrugged. "I know I'm your best friend, Alex, but-."

"That's not what I meant Harper." Alex said quietly.

Harper stopped and looked at her in shock and confusion. "Then… what do you mean?" the redhead asked slowly, her heart beating wildly. Alex couldn't possibly feel the same way… could she?

Alex took a deep breath and steeled herself for what she was about to do. "Harper, I… I love you as more than a friend. I love you much more than a friend, actually. I've loved you ever since that day in kindergarten, but I was afraid you'd hate me for it." Harper looked at Alex in shock.

"You… you love me back?" she asked softly, her voice cracking as new tears formed in her eyes. Alex loved her? Alex loved her!

Alex moved closer to her best friend, her heart racing at what she was about to do. "I always have, Harper." The brunette whispered pressing their lips together.

Both girls felt as though their hearts were about to explode as electricity and fire spread through them. Harper wrapped her arms around Alex's shoulders as Alex gripped her waist gently. Both girls kissed for a long time before air became a necessity. Harper pulled back with a smile and Alex beamed at her.

"I know you're upset Harper. But I have something to tell you. You're crazy Harper," Alex murmured. "But I love you… always." Alex moved to kiss her again, but Harper stopped her.

"But I thought you hated the other lesbians at school. You always look at them angrily…"

"Because they got to be with the person they loved. I didn't look at them with hatred or disgust, Harp. I was… jealous."

The last part was hard for Harper to hear, but when she did figure out what Alex had said, she gasped. "YOU were jealous?" Harper giggled.

Alex leveled her with a glare, before laughing along with her. "Yeah, I guess it is pretty funny. But now that I have you, no one can make me jealous ever again."

Harper could only smile and cry as Alex kissed her again. She was happy and her best friend didn't hate her. Finally, Harper felt sane and Alex's tongue against hers only increased that. She was Harper Finkle and even though Alex thought she was crazy, Alex loved her anyway. Oddly enough, that was all Harper needed to keep going. Only Alex mattered anyway and now Alex was hers. It paid to be crazy. With that thought Harper smiled into the kiss happily.


End file.
